Nintendo DS
by RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke r talking to each other via DS in class... They talk about some interesting things... which leads 2 sum INTERESTING THINGS.. in a supply closet XD. Rated M for the pure smut in the second chpt. NarutoXsasuke irukaXkakashi side pairing
1. PixoChat

Disclaimer: I am on this site, ergo, i own nothing.  
More interesting disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke are not mine... *sniffles* They ran away when i started video-taping their sex lives... I AM BUT A HUMBLE FANGIRL! With very interesting home video's :)

Because Naruto is who he is (and that would be an overly happy blonde _dobe_- to cover up for the fact that he is truely scarred), he had developed the most idiotic, moronic, _dobe-ish_way of comunicating in class, that his boyfriend was currently using. Uchiha Sasuke cursed whatever spirits possesed _his_dobe to be so... Naruto (oh the irony)... while at the same time, grinning despite himself. _Dobe_he thought with familiarity. He ran moved the stylus- or so naruto had informed him it was called (he just called it the pen-thingy, harbouring a deep dislike of technology- as it hated him)- over the touch pad of a Nintendo DS. Yes, you heard right. The infamous Uchiha Sasuke was using a Nintendo Ds. To talk to Uzamaki Naruto. In the middle of class.  
Hell has officially frozen over.  
But actually, Sasuke found himself often dragged into these type of scenario's by his overly immature dobe, smiling just as he was now. The people around him who noticed gave him a severely creeped out look. He ignored them. A new message popped up.  
**DemonFox: I'm bored  
**Sasuke smirked.  
SasUKE: **What do you want me to do about it?  
****DemonFox: Entertain me.  
**He raised an eyebrow.  
SasUKE: **Excuse me?**  
**DemonFox: You heard me.  
**He didn't even bother to point out that you can't 'hear' words. He just smirked as he moved the pen-thingy across the screen.  
SasUKE: **Don't make me come over there, Naru-chan...  
****DemonFox: Is that a threat... or a promise? ;)  
**Sasuke grinned.  
SasUKE: **Don't tell me you still want more after **_**Last Night.**_**  
**Looking up, he watched Naruto read the message from the other side of the classroom. He smirked as he saw his dobe shivver- but it was well concealed.  
**DemonFox: Bring it. You are ****so tight****.  
**Sasuke blushed. Usually Naruto didn't say things like this... unless they were actually in the middle of said acts that prompted him to say them...  
SasUKE: **Yes, and i am still ****so sore****. Just kidding. You want to go another round? Fine then... I'll bring the chocolate syrup.  
**Naruto's eyes widened incredulously. He turned to look at his raven haired uke, only to meet a challenging smirk. He grinned.  
**DemonFox: I PROMISE you that you won't be able to even **_**think**_**about walking tomorrow, Sasuke-chan.  
**Sasuke licked his lips (the students sitting around him were giving him VERY strange looks now). This was going to be _fun. _  
Thoughts of naruto, naked and moaning, filled his mind.  
30 seconds later, Naruto fell forwards in his seat, forehead hitting the desk with a loud THUMP. Sasuke was out of his seat nearly before it happened. He shot up. "Naruto! Are you okay! Iruka-sensei, can I take him to Nurse Tsunade?" Startled, Iruka just nodded. The other teacher in the room, Kakashi Hatake, just watched as Sasuke rushed to the unconscious blonde, causing quite the scene, and picked him up. He all but ran from the classroom.  
It wasn't until the end of the lesson, when all of the students filled out of the room, that Iruka noticed the bright orange Nintendo sitting in his favorite pupils seat. He picked it up and took it to his desk, shaking his head fondly. Naruto...  
Abrubtly curious, he opened it, wondering what game the blonde was playing. A heavy blush creeped across his face as he read it. Especially the last message...  
Startling him, Kakashi said, right in his ear: "Reminds me of the good old days... but we actually passed notes the old-fashioned way."  
Iruka, still blushing, laughed, turning to face his lover. "Yes..." He rubbed noses with the white haired man.  
"Remember when Master Jaraiya found one of the notes we dropped running out?" Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around the brunette and moving closer. "But I bet he and Orochimaru never had this much fun after..."  
Needless to say... Iruka was fucked hard and fast on his desk... again (I so couldn't resist saying that. I could have put something boring like 'needless to say... there were many noises coming from the classroom, and a certain supply closet'). And no, Sasuke couldn't walk the next day. So when Naruto ended up going to class with a giant, satisfyed grin on his face and sasuke was absent, the blonde was confused as to why Iruka sensei wouldn't look at him. Or why Kakashi sensei flashed him a big smile and a thumbs up when Iruka wasn't looking... until he realised that he couldn't find his DS...

SasUKE: **Pretend to pass out. I can't wait till the end of class. I need you in me... NOW.**

**Owari XD**

Authors note: Oh... Isis, i actually wrote a one shot! I never write a one shot! And this one's actually good! Review? Please? I might make a discriptive chapter involving what Naru and sasu did... or maybe even what Kakashi and iruka did ;) hehehehehe. BUT under NO CIRCUMSTANCES will i write what orohimaru and Jaraiya did... ew. That's just... ew. Bad mental images... so horrible... so scary... so many snakes... so many LONG snakes... in SO MANY places... AH! The horror! Anyways, tell me what you think or i won't love you anymore... 


	2. Supply Closet lemon!

As _soon_as the class room door slammed shut behind them- oh yes, slammed- Sasuke had put Naruto down and they were running. Somehow (and it's not really that hard to guess WHY *hint* because they're sasu and naru *un-hint*) they ended up racing. Naruto skidded as he turned the corner, while Sasuke turned gracefully, doing some precision-accurately-turning-at-precisely-the-right-second Sasuke ninja shit.  
They made it down the hallway in record time (they did this alot, actually) and managed not to just jump each other in the halls.  
The two slammed into the supply closet door at the same time. It was _their _supply closet. Literally. It was supposedly blocked off or locked or something, because nobody could ever get in, but Sasuke, being the teme that he is, of course figured some way. And he was the only one that knew it.  
(Enough explaining, on with the smut!)  
Me: Shut it, you!  
(No! Smut. NOW!)  
Me: *Grumbling* you sound like em-chan...  
*voice in head waits expectantly*  
Me: Ahem, on with the smut.  
(YAYY!)  
Okay, so, I spoke too soon. They _almost _managed not to jump each other in the hallways. But like i said, they slammed into the door at the same of them had their backs pressing against the wood, panting. They'd both run across the rather *large* campus... in less than two minutes. But Naruto, being the more impatient of the two at the moment, pushed himself off the door and covered sasuke with his own body, pushing him against the door. He glued his lips to the ravens, just as insistant as he pressed his body.  
Meanwhile, sasuke did his freaky Sasuke thing (*snorts* multitaskers) that we will not elaborate on for dislike of babbling and love of smut.  
Okay, just a little elaborating.  
He hit four different seemingly random places on the door with his palm, and then used his right poot to put slight pressure on it.  
_Alakazam._  
The door swung inward, both boys groaning as they hit the floor and their lips were pressed together tightly.  
Naruto gasped lightly before he moaned as his boyfriend bit his neck and pulled the blonde closer to him by the collar.  
"Heh... kinky." He commented, running his hands down Sasuke's body. Knowing that Naruto would reprimand him for saying 'hn' as a response, or-worse- deny him sex, the brunette smirked into his lovers skin.  
"Only with you." Naruto gasped as Sasuke lached on to his sweet spot and started sucking. "Clothes... off... _need_ you." He groaned, half incoherent.  
Sasuke started to pull of naruto's orange shirt, and the blonde pulled off his own, separating them for just a second. But then they were back at it, hot sloppy kisses trailing down each others body's. Naruto got on top of the other boy, kissing him passionately. Sasuke, of course, kissed back.  
Naruto trailed a hand down sasuke's stomach and grinned as the paler boy shivered. He frowned when he got to the pants line. The skinny jeans... they had to go... Naruto frowned.  
But then he smirked again, licking his way down Sasuke's chest, pausing to tease his nipples with his tongue.  
This left Sasuke a panting, wanting mess beneath him, with desperate eyes. It was a thrilling site. Nothing could compare.  
"N-naruto! Please!" The teenager begged. _KAMI_, sex with Sasuke was fun.  
"How, my willing little Uke?" Naruto asked, grinning like a... well... fox- XD- and massaging the boys hardness through the damned pants with one hand- and pulling his hair with the other. Naruto grinded his still clothed- damn it- erection on Sasuke's.  
Said boyfriend cried out, pushing up wantonly, desperate for more.  
"Ah... please..." He begged. He shot a glare at the blonde when he didn't hurry. Gods, Sasuke hated foreplay.  
Naruto leaned down- sasuke groaned as this action pressed their groins together- and put his mouth beside his boyfriends ear.  
"You never answered my question." He whispered. "DOBE!" He could yell, despite his panting. "Give it too me... fast and- GAH!- Hard!" He moaned.  
"Be more specific." Hot breath blew across a pale ear, making sasuke shiver.  
"DAMN... you, dobe... This is... cruel... and fucking... stop teasin'... me... ah, goddamnit... please... i want you... to undress me... and stick ...you're tongue... AH! in... and then... i want ...you to... Mmmh... shove you're... dick" Naruto paused in his torture- while listening his begging uke pant out what he wanted to him to do, he had been casually tormenting him (sucking on his nipples, feeling him up, giving him hickies EVERYWHERE)- to give his Uke an expectant look. "OH, all right... NARUTO!" He moaned as the boy dipped his tongue into sasuke's navel, gripping blonde hair tightly as he screamed. "Huge, monstrous... AH!... sexy, suCKAB..le...dick in me... pump it... in and out, hard and fast... Make me scream... make me... not be ABLE" Naruto's constant ministrations were having an amusing affect on sasuke's ability to speak properly, the blonde noted happily. He was putting strains on random syllables, and moaning in the middle of sentences. How un-sasuke-ish of you, sasuke! Naruto chuckled into his boyfriends skin.  
"To wALK... fOR...a GOD, HARDER!... weEEEEEEEEK!" There, he finished.  
"Finally." naruto commented, grinning and receiving a 'fuck-me-now-or-your-FUCKING-DEAD-Naruto-Uzamaki' glare. He decided to stop beating around the bush, as his pants were too becoming painfully tight.  
"Sasuke!" He groaned.  
"DOBE!" His boyfriend yelled, annoyed.  
Naruto, as fast as humanly (I swear i almost put 'jinchuroki-ly' here, before i remembered that it was AU :( lol) possibly, yanked sasuke's too-tight jeans off. Quickly followed by his own, of course.  
Sasuke always rushed him- never letting him enjoy the oh so sexy view of the normally stoic or glaring or smirking boy desperate and panting beneath him... begging for it.  
The air in their supply closet was unbelievably hot at the moment, and even naruto couldn't take much more teasing. So he yanked don both of their boxers and captured his boyfriends lips. Both of them moaned several times into the kiss as their erections slammed together.  
Naruto broke away to lick, kiss, and bite down sasuke's body, all the while with insistant hands pulling his hair to get him to speed the hell up.  
Naruto did go faster, and used a hand to spread sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke threw his head back in pure bliss- though it was torture... tortured... bliss- as the blonde slipped his tongue in. He moaned loudly as he was tongue fucked, eyes squinted together tightly.

(i keep trying to give you the images I'm seeing... but i don't think I'm succeeding. the mental image of sasuke, desperate, wanting and begging like hinata would is plaguing me, so sexy and tempting, a true uke in this fic- i generally use him as a seme... but so sexy! Eyes squinted and moaning. I see him scream and beg and blush- THIS, children, is what i want for Christmas :)

It was sooo good. He could barely take it, and they hadn't even gotten to the best part. Sasuke could barely breathe, he was moaning with the air he took in from every short gasp. It was truly the epitome of sexy- yet he didn't know that. He the prime of sexy was the tanned blonde boy with his extrodinarily blue eyes and whisker scars and that _sinfully_ pink tongue darting _in and out_, flexing and rolling inside him.  
"Naru!" He yelled as he orgasmed for the first time. He couldn't help it, and he blushed a little. Naruto chuckled.  
Naruto pulled his tongue out and lapped at the cum covering both of their lower regions.  
He placed his dick right at Sasuke's entrance, and just when sasuke had closed his eyes and thrown his head back, naruto paused.  
Sasuke opened an eye and groaned.  
"What do we say?" He grunted, his breathing not to even either.  
"Oh kami" he moaned. "DAMNIT NARUTO!" HE moaned. Naruto shook his head, breathing shallowly, but determined.  
"I hate you." He tried in vein to move his ass onto the giant penis positioned just out of reach.  
"I love you too. Say it."  
Sasuke growled, still moaning every second. He swallowed his pride, and said, hating the way his voice sounded right now- wanting and pleading and desperate.  
"MASTER! PLEASE, FUCK SASUKE! PLEASE FUCK HIM, MASTER!" the raven begged. Naruto kisssed him and shoved in.  
Sasuke screamed- long and drawn out. It sounded like a girl- hell, even sakura couldn't do better if she saw a spider.  
Fingernails dug into the skin of naruto's back as he moaned. It took everything he had not to move- SO DAMN TIGHT!  
And then, through the haze of lust and sex, naruto remembered that sasuke wanted it fast and hard.  
So he pulled out roughly, achknowledging sasuke's cries and screams, and shoved back in, up to the hilt.  
Sasuke drew blood with his nails, and leaning forwards to bite naruto's shoulder harshly so as to not to scream again. Naruto screamed.  
The tightness- oh kami the wet cavern that was sasuke, and the sudden sharp pain from the bite was nearly overwhelming.  
He pounded sasuke intot he fucking ground, and his boyfriend moaning, holding onto naruto for all that he was worth and thrustng his ass out to take even more of the blonde.  
"HArder!" sasuke yelled, in the throws of ecstacy.  
Naruto complied, forcing all sorts of sunds from the darker haired boy, who, at first glance, one would assume was not this vocal.  
It turned Naruto on so much, but then again, it was probably just because it was sauke.  
Naruto was getting close- so close- he lost his pace and began thrusting wildly- as fast as he could. Sasuke moaned like crazy, sounding like this was the best thing he'd ever experienced- man it came close to the best!  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed at the end, his voice more feminine than normal, and not giving a damn, since he'd just had his prostate slammed into so many times, making him see stars.  
He came all over the both of them. Naruto, feeling the already tight muscles of SASUKE clench even tighter, screamed a feral sound and yelling "SASUKE!" before releasing his hot white cum into his boyfriend.  
They both came down from their high clutching each other. "I love you, teme" Naruto said softly, when they were snuggling in the blankets they kept in there for obvious reasons. Sasuke cuddled into naruto, nuzzling his neck. "Mh. I love you, too, dobe." Sasuke, completely worn out, smiled like he wasn't sasuke and held tightly to _his_dobe.  
Naruto chuckled a little bore falling comfortably asleep, still inside sasuke.

**Authors Note: WOOT! Almost two thousand words of PURE SMUT! Go me! I dedicate this smut filled chapter pinkheartz9 she (i'm...assuming... that she was a she o_O) was the first to review! My one shot is NOW a story... i think? Yeah, cuz i probly gonna write the whole flashback thing for my second viewer.  
Ok people... I NEED FEEDBACK! I just spend an hour... or two... i dont remember, but it is DAYLIGHT now so... grr... anybody reading this i order you to review or... NO MORE NARUSASU/SASUNARU FOR YOU! Yeah thats a good threat!  
I might sick emma-chan after you! I might! If she or rae reads this... oh isis, they're probably fanfiction stalking me, come to think of it,... i'd die. BUt whatever. WOOT! I write good smut (i'd like to think) at seven AM with no sleep :P Peace! Review! OR die! I still don't own naruto! But i am...  
SOooooooooooooooooo close! *evil laughter*  
Just kidding. When you see naruto and sasuke make out in the show THEN i will own naruto. Like- officially. It will be the celebration of me *Miraculously* owning naruto. Pshh... like that'll happen. But one can dream... anywho, i doubt anyones reading this... but if you are REVIEW MY LEMON/SMUT/STORY! OR   
*Innocent smile* I kill your family (:  
Bye-bye!  
KuroSkittle-kun OUT!**


End file.
